Enter the Renoir/Transcript
s gone too far... This time... This time...}} s not getting away with it!!}} s attack the core of this problem!}} }} know he hides on the roof... One of his friends tipped me off!}} }} s coming... It s coming!!!!}} s out cold! It s okay, now...! It s okay...}} s... He s...!!}} s me, Shadow!! m calling from my cellphone! It s terrible! ve just encountered a mutant turtle like you... But it s wild!! It... It was devouring someone!}} }} thought you were too busy with your new lifestyle to keep in touch with underground creatures like me. What do you want?}} s private school? It devoured a student? But if the police a ready on the case, what do you expect me to do? Roam about and freak out more humans? Besides, hate going to the surface!}} won t get involved in this, right? Okay, okay...}} ... know, know, you have a reputation to preserve. But what s the use? None of your readers knows you re a mutant anyways...}} get it! ll warn Raph about it. Good evening.}} }} Chainsaw Justice to bring you a special report.}} s rooftop.}} s still alive. How bout we go greet him or somethin ?}} s always been a pain in the ass.}} know ya understand me better than Mikey. Let s take a break from the sewers darkness and show the world our ugly faces a lil bit, eh?}} me, bro? ...Hehe, knew you d agree. That s the spirit.}} }} on the roofs of New York, in the moonlight... Like in the good ol days, eh?}} didn t come along to chit-chat with you.}} agreed to help you because know how terribly limited your knowledge of computers is. You probably weren t gonna get very far without me.}} t good enough?}} m sure it s been ages since you last infiltrated a human facility. So you don t want to rely on your rusty ninja skills alone.}} re talking about a hi-tech lab here. It s most likely armed with various security devices.}} downloaded by hacking into the FB s systems, the lab we re specifically looking for is on the second to last floor.}} t lost your touch, eh? Still a computer geek. Well, let s get down to business. m countin on ya, Donnie.}} }} s our line, bitch!!}} s a chick! We can take her on!!}} m gonna carve ya up!!}} dyke!}} }} }} re bein way too easy on em!}} }} come in peace, amateur.}} }} had to keep myself busy with something... After what witnessed...}} couldn t do anything...}} ... can t help it... After all, you re mutant turtles too. So... ...}} d better go home.}} back to Mikey? You just said mutants made you uneasy.}} s different, Uncle Raph.}} s just get on with our plan, Donnie.}} }} t have anything to do with that wild mutant turtle, right?}} was going to collect psychedelic mushrooms...}} eat mushrooms.}} don t give a damn if Mikey finds out bout this. He can bitch bout it for all care.}} do care about it. If Mikey finds out helped you, he ll start bothering me... don t want that.}} s get it over with, okay, Raph?}} s do it, Donnie.}} }} ll never cease to impress me, bro.}} told you, Raph. know everything. planned everything up to the last kilobyte of data of these computers.}} s the wild mutant turtle... He looks just like us when we were teens, don cha think?}} m going to drain this container now. Step back, will you?}} }} ve always wanted to have someone to do my own bidding. Splinter has us. ll have him.}} see. Do as you wish, but remember that though this mutant might look like us, he is wild! He killed an innocent human... think you re playing with fire, Raph.}} know. If things get ugly, ll take responsibility. Anyways, help me carry him to my place.}} s master... Poor mutant.}} }} s you?}} hope you re not too mad at me! My friends and , we... Err... We just wanted to... Err...}} s alright. ll give myself to you. m all yours...}} don t want a tomboy! just want Davianna!!}} wrath!!!}} }} s it goin , kid?}} monsters ... Right.}} }} t mine... And this... And... And... This isn t me!!!}} re yours now. They don t fit me anymore.}} m an abomination!!}} s a relief to see that he s capable of speech, it seems that you ve got yourself a slightly mentally deficient mutant. Are you still willing to take him in?}} t crazy...! He s probably just cryin of joy cuz of his new accessories!}} get it now...}} }} ... get it!}} don t know why, but feel like we re being made fun of.}} s yer problem?}} s... It s a costume party isn t it? Cosplay?}} m quite impressed with the preparations! This place is simply disgusting and stinky... What did you paint on these walls? Rotten eggs? And this costume... Very realistic! can t even feel like have five fingers anymore...}} will not attend to this party! have a terrible headache... Say, how do remove this mask? It s like it s completely stuck on my face or something...}} }} t it budge!! want to remove it now!! It s gross!!}} need something sharp... These forks will do!!}} re doin with my sais!}} m doing!! ll pry this mask open!!}} t no toy! Stop that before you...!!}} }} can patch him up.}} m really gonna give ya somethin to cry bout!}} s just a cut, you ll be fine. Listen, just because you re a mutant with self-regenerative powers doesn t mean you should mutilate yourself for no good reason...}} can sort this out by myself, okay?}} re...underground?}} }} re in the sewers of New York City.}} mean, this is where stuff goes when you flush...!}} s where lived my whole life. From now on, it ll be your new home sweet home .}} }} am Augutus Amherst... And m still... Alive! So how come on the news... m... m... Dead?}} s it... m dreaming! ll wake up and everything will be back to normal!! This isn t real!!}} ve had enough. m outta here.}} can still use some help here.}} s confusion brings back way too many painful memories from back then . He makes me sick.}} re gonna walk out on me just cuz some memories are scarin ya?}} re on your own, Raph.}} }} m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst.}} m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst. m Augustus Amherst.}} ! Ya bled, ya know this ain t no dream!!}} dunno why the hell you re actin like some wimpy human, but you re tickin me off! Listen, bud! You re a wild mutant turtle that killed a kid called Augustus Amherst ! You ve been neutralized and brought to a lab where bailed ya out and that s it!}} outta your pea brain s probably part your previous incarnation or somethin so move on and spare me all that stupid drama, capiche?}} know myself better than you do! m Augustus Amherst! ve always been!}} cha? Fine. From now on, your name will be...}} }} shoulda left ya to suffer in that lab and pay for your sin, but thought that could make a worthy ninja outta ya. Ya owe me your life... In other words, you d better be damn grateful to me.}} re gonna call me Master Raphael and you re gonna obey my every order, comprende?}} }} ... don t know what to believe anymore, so for now, ll take your word for it.}} s see what you did just now... Kidnapping me, giving me a new name against my will, scaring me into total submission...}} can t help but connect the dots and realize that you are an anti-social and troubled old man who clearly has issues.}} old man with issues of yours is gonna have to show who s boss round here!!}} }} Category:Transcripts